The 'it'
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: Naruto finds a certain object and wonders what it is. he asks his friends for help but so far 2 of them dont know what it is. //no its nothing disgusting like that// starts with naruto and ends with Sasuke and Sakura btw :3


**Rinaru: Disclaimer! **

***Silence* **

**Rinaru: Fine, I don't own Naruto**

***cheers and applause from the frequently used disclaimer people* **

**Rinaru: The heck… ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

"Well this sucks," said Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai have been cracking their heads figuring out what a certain object was or what it meant. They don't know what it is, how it is used, or what does it represent for some people. It all started when Naruto had found said object. He had no idea what it was so he went to Sakura to see if she had any idea of what it was. But to his disappointment, it turned out something like this:

"Hey Sakura-chan! Can you help me with something?" he asked barging in.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter? You know, if you do that to Sasuke, I'm pretty sure he'll one day kill you by accident thinking it was one of them hunters," she answered.

"Uh…I lost count but who cares if the teme freaks on me one day, I can easily dodge his attack!"

"Trust me Naruto…When Sasuke's startled by something or someone, its bye, bye birdie."

"Well…I didn't know that until now. Well anyway, can you help me with something?"

"Well since you asked so kindly, sure, what is it?"

"I found this and I just can't figure out what it is…" he says showing her the object.

"Oh well that's a…a…um…it's um…hard to figure out Naruto…" she answers thinking if she can find an answer to the question. (**How many "well"s are gonna be there????**)

"I understand Sakura. It's so hideous I myself can't figure it out…"

"Maybe we should ask Sai. He might have an idea," she suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go and ask him!"

"Naruto! I need to change from my PJ's," Sakura said making him stop and take a closer look at her and indeed she was wearing pajamas.

"Ok…" he turns around and stands there like an idiot while Sakura closes the door and gets dressed.

A few minutes later, she comes out and walks up to Naruto. 

"Let's go," she commanded and Naruto followed.

They walked through crowded streets, receiving stares from civilians. Most of them had puzzled faces, suggesting that they too don't know what the mystery item is. Then they find Sai's house. Naruto, like always, barges in.

"Hey Sai! Can you help me and Sakura-chan with something???" he practically yelled.

"Naruto you should knock before you enter. I bet if one day you did that to Sasuke, he'll surely accidentally kill you thinking it's a ninja hunting him down," Sai said with that artificial smile of his.

"Haven't I heard that before? Anyway… can you help me and Sakura-chan with something?"

"Sure, what is it Naruto-kun?"

"…Seriously don't call me that…it creeps me out."

"Oh sorry Naruto, so what is it?" Naruto shows him the object and to their surprise, Sai started to laugh out loud (**lol literally XD**)

"You know what it is Sai?" Sakura asks.

"N-No but i-it's so…so…weirdly funny!" He laughed out.

"I don't see the funny in weird but OK!" (**I do that almost 24/7 XD**)

"Maybe Sasuke-san knows just what it is," Sai suggested after calming down.

"Let's go to his house then!" Naruto said already dashing out.

"Yeah, let's go to the emo king's house," Sai said receiving a slap in the face from Sakura.

"HAHA! YOU GOT BITCHED SLAPPED!" Naruto yelled.

They kept walking around town, going to the most secluded and quietest part of town, otherwise known as: The emo king's reign. They walked up to the biggest house in the area. They never really get used to Sasuke's lawn… It's actually perfectly treated and he also has roses in perfectly good shape. Sometimes we wonder if those flowers and the grass are fake;hiding some weapons behind their cover. Like always, Naruto runs up to the house and barges through the door. Next thing they actually heard was Naruto screaming for mercy. Sai and Sakura ran up to see what was wrong. Turns out that Sasuke had indeed attacked Naruto and had him pinned down on the ground.

"We told you didn't we?" Sakura said walking up to them and placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder; telling him in a way that it's ok. Sasuke sighs trying to calm himself down.

"Dude! You didn't have to kill me!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry but I couldn't bare the thought of having two of you bugging me," Sasuke said receiving stares.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, we need your help with something?"

"What? Make it quick I don't like to see your face for too long."

"You're mean to me Sasuke…anyway, do you know what this is?" Naruto showed Sasuke the object.

"It's a plushy Naruto…" Naruto looks at Sasuke with a doubting look.

"If it was a plushy Sasuke, he wouldn't be this hideous!" Naruto says.

"So you're telling me, that you are hideous? How right you are, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm not hideous!"

"You just said you were."

"I meant the plushy!!!"

"Dude…the plushy is you."

"Huh?"

"That thing that you're holding, is a plushy of Naruto Uzumaki."

"You got to be kidding me, right?" He looked down at it and indeed it was him.

"Nope."

"I have to confiscate this joke of a plushy!" Naruto said dashing off into God knows where.

Sakura walks up to Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke smirks at her.

"You used an illusion jutsu on him didn't you?"

"No, it really was a plushy of him."

"Oh wait…let me guess, you told the production crew to make a plushy of Naruto in his…not so beautiful days?"

Sasuke's smirk grew, "Dattebayo."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke chuckled. It sure was fun messing with the dope.

"Yeah…I'll leave now…" Sai said feeling left out and walked away.

"By the way Sasuke…is your lawn and rose bushes really what they are?"

"That's classified information."

"So they are hiding weapons?"

"The roses are weapons…"

"And the lawn?"

"…"

"…"

"………………………………"

"So?"

"The lawn eats dead bodies and sometimes the living," Sasuke answered.

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Why do you think around here is always so quiet even in Halloween?" Sasuke lets out a full blown grin and ran off when it finally dawned on Sakura what he meant.

**The end**

* * *

**lol who got what Sasuke meant XD Some random crap I came up with. **

**Review**


End file.
